First Kiss
by SophiaSapphire
Summary: This is my second story. It is a oneshot. I really dunno how to summarize this story but please, please check it out!


**Hello everyone! I decided to make this oneshot after having the idea for a while. I dedicate this oneshot for myself as today (7th Sep) is my birthday. Please enjoy the story and any review ir favourite is appreciated. **

A boy wearing a red cap walks around the school, memorizing the places. He is known as Brick, leader of the Rowdy Ruff Boys Z, though his days of stealing, robbing, harassing and making troubles are gone. He matured over the years. His brothers also follow him towards the new path he took. He decided that he and his brothers needed proper education. He continued to walk at a slow pace. After convincing the mayor that he and his brothers have changed, he got permission to enter school.

He turned a corner and met a lady who smiled at him. He recognized the lady. It was Mrs Keanne, his soon to be class teacher. The mayor introduced her to him a while ago. Mrs Keanne was also the one who gave him permission to be at school after hours today to get to know the school. His brothers refused but he decided that it was best to do it since they will start attending here tomorrow. He bowed slightly and greeted the young teacher. Mrs Keanne smiled. In her heart, she knew that such a boy would probably be a perfect role model student despite his bad past.

Brick walked past Mrs Keanne and entered an empty classroom or he thought it was. As he entered and shut the door, he sat on one of the seats. He was informed that this will be his classroom. The mayor gave them new names as theirs would be weird. His new name was Akihito Mitsuki, Boomer's was Sawatori Mizuki and Butch's was Miyamoto Kyoutarou or Kyo. He decided that the boys don't look alike so it was best to introduce themselves as cousins. The boys quickly agreed as all of them would rather not spend an evening thinking up names.

A small movement made him turn his attention to a small figure at the back of the classroom. He gasped, finally realizing he was not alone in the classroom. He stood up, ready to exit until he saw that the said figure was a girl and she was sleeping. He approached her slowly as to not wake her. As he got nearer, he gasped again. He never set his eyes on such a beautiful person. She was sleeping on a seat that was beside the window. The sunlight made her pale skin glisten and her rosy red cheeks more visible than ever.

The girl had orange hair tied in a high ponytail with a big, red bow, she had pale skin and cherry red lips. All thoughts was cleared in his mind. As if hypnotised, he stared at the girl in front of him. Without thinking, he leaned in and kissed her. After he realized what he had done, he backed away from the girl. When the girl stirred and was about to wake up, he ran out of the classroom and all the way home. But, his red cap was left on the floor. To avoid suspicion from his brothers, he bought another red cap similar to his with money he saved.

Meanwhile, the girl known as Momoko Akatsutsumi or her secret identity, Blossom leader of Powerpuff Girls Z, woke up from her sleep just a few seconds after Brick left. She touched her lips. Although she was sleeping, she felt something soft touching her on the lips. She silently wondered if it was not a dream. Then, she puts her hands on her cheeks. She giggled as she says, "How hot...,"

Three months after that...

Brick or Mitsuki now gained the ppgz's trust, so did his brothers. Mizuki or Boomer is dating Miyako or Bubbles while Kaoru or Buttercup became best friends with Kyo or Butch. Though, Mitsuki could clearly see that his brother longed for Kaoru. He himself still remembered the day he stole a kiss from Momoko though she didn't know that, of course. The boys know of the girls' secret identity as the girls know of theirs. Thay formed a truce and the rrbz helped the ppgz to fight crime every now and then. The boys discovered their true potential and decided to use it for justice instead of going back to being evil.

Momoko actually also had a crush on Mitsuki but she still sticks to her policy: Focusing on studies before falling in love. Though, day by day, her love for him grew stronger. The girl sighed while staring at the blackboard in front. Mitsuki, who sat beside her, looked at her with a puzzled expression. As for now, they named their relationship as best friends. Mitsuki nudged her and sent a slip of paper to her which wrote, 'are you okay?'. Momoko took a look at it and nod. She sent it back after writing, 'fine, talk to you later, focus on teacher in front'.

After school...

"Hey, sure you okay? You look a bit pale," Mitsuki said while touching her forehead.

Momoko blushed at the contact but said, "I'm fine, Mitsuki. Just.. a bit tired I guess,"

"I told you that even studying should be kept at minimum level sometimes," Mitsuki said, his face full of worry.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say, Mitsu," Momoko said in a playful tone.

She opened her locker and a letter fluttered and dropped on the floor. She quickly took it and hid it in her hands. At first she decided to ignore it but seeing the name on the letter, she knew the person won't let her get away with ignoring it. Mitsuki looked at her strange behaviour and knew something was wrong but being the girl that she is, he knew he won't get any information out of her until she is ready to tell herself.

"Mitsuki, you can go home first. I forgot that Mrs Keanne asked to see me after school," she said, forcing a smile.

Despite knowing the smile ws fake, he said,"Oh, alright then. See you,"

The boy pretended to walked home slowly. He stopped at the convenience store nearby and bought some food and drinks. After that, he walked back to school. Meanwhile, the petite girl rushed to go to the backyard, the place stated in the letter. As she reached there, she saw a boy with spiked brown hair and orange eyes staring at her. She stared back as if saying she was not scared of him despite him being a boy and stronger than her.

"Yo, Momoko, long time no see," the boy said, smirking.

"What do you want, Sakamoto?" Momoko asked in an icy tone.

"I want you to be my girl and 'no' is not an option," he said, pointing at her.

"Never. I refuse to go out with a jerk like you," Momoko replied using the same icy tone. She knows that now, Sakamoto is known as a womanizer and targets every girl he passes by.

"What!? You will be mine!" Sakamoto shouted in anger.

He pushed her to the wall and pressed his lips to hers. Momoko struggled and tried to break free but her efforts were futile. He was a boy and had much more strength than she did. Slowly, her tears started to fall. She cried because she thought it was her first kiss. The kiss she want to share with the one she loved, the kiss which she wanted to be happy not forceful. Suddenly, a flash of red came knocking Sakamoto down. Momoko shrieked in surprise. It was Mitsuki.

Sakamoto got up and aimed a punch at Mitsuki. Mitsuki dodges and threw a punch at Sakamoto, hitting him in the face. Sakamoto fell again. He clutched his nose which was bleeding profusely. Mitsuki glared at him, anger clearly expressed on his face. Sakamoto got up but this time he glared at Mitsuki and went away. Momoko, who was watching, collapsed on the floor. Mitsuki quickly catches her before her knees hit the floor. Momoko cried and cried. Mitsuki put his arms around her and she buried her face in his chest.

"It's okay now. I'm here for you," he assured her. She lifted her tearstreaked face.

"Sorry *sniff* but that *sniff* was my first kiss," she says.

"Then, let me help you with that.."

Mitsuki kissed Momoko. Her eyes widened but then, she responded to the kiss. Unlike the kiss with Sakamoto, this kiss was sweet and soft. It reminded Momoko of that evening when she thought she was kissed. 'He tastes like strawberry' , she thought. 'She still tastes like cherries' , he thought. After about five minutes, they broke the kiss. Mitsuki smiled and said, "I love you, Momoko,"

"Love you too, Mitsuki. Sorry it wasn't my first," she said, a bit sadly.

"Err.. actually, the one with Sakamoto wasn't your first either.." he said, hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" she says, confused.

"Um.. actually, I've kissed you before," he says.

"Ehhhhhhhhh?"


End file.
